Stephanie Sheh
Stephanie Sheh is a Chinese-American actress, voice actress, ADR director, ADR script writer, casting director, sound engineer, and producer who has works for Attack of the Show!, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Bandai Entertainment, Geneon Entertainment, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Sony Pictures Classics, FUNimation Entertainment, Urban Vision, and Viz Media. She is often casted alongside with Kari Wahlgren, Michael Sinterniklaas, Johnny Yong Bosch, and Steve Staley. She is also credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi, Stephanie Shane, Stephanie Shea, Tiffany Hsieh, Lulu Chiang, Laura Chyu, and Becky Chiang. Her last name Sheh is pronounced "Shay". As "Jennifer Sekiguchi", she has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actress in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for her voice-over work as Kirie Kojima in Girls Bravo, and Guu in Haré+Guu. She is often involved with doing voice over work in anime, original animation, video games, dubbing, commercials, and TV shows. She is also a wedding photographer. She is known for voicing either painfully shy girls, action girls, genki girls, and even sarcastic characters. Her most notable roles in her work in anime are Orihime Inoue in Bleach, Eureka in Eureka Seven, Kirie Kojima in Girls Bravo, Mamimi Samejima in FLCL, Hisako Ichiki/Armor in Marvel Anime: X-Men, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Wendy Garret in Gun X Sword, Guu in Haré+Gu''u, Hazumu Osaragi in ''Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl, Akira Kogami from Lucky ☆ Star, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden, Audrey Burne in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, and Yui Hirasawa from K-On!. When it comes to asking Stephanie in conventions of who is her favorite character she voiced, she always states, "Your roles are like your children. You have your favorites, but you don't tell anybody who they are." But she has stated that she was more related to Mamimi Samejima in FLCL and Hinata Hyuga in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden when she was growing up as a kid. She even has similarities with Orihime Inoue in Bleach when it comes to her weird cooking. Her most notable roles in her work in videogames are Finnel in Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel, Cereza in Bayonetta, Mlle Blanche de Grace in Bioshock 2, Orihime Inoue in the Bleach (series), Eric Lecarde in Castlevania Judgment, Eureka in Eureka Seven vol. 1: New Wave, Hinata Hyuga in the Naruto (series), Canna in Ninja Gaiden 3, Rebecca Chambers in Resident Evil 5, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear in Tales of the Abyss, and Silmeria in Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria. She is currently voicing one of the supporting fighting characters in the most best-selling fighting game franchise of all time in the Tekken series, Julia Chang in Tekken 6, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited and the Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition. Aside from voice acting, she has also adapted and written scripts for projects like FLCL, Ikki Tousen, Ah! My Goddess, Hell Girl, Romeo X Juliet and various others. Also aside for acting and writing scripts, she even co-directed for videogames like Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition, Resident Evil 6, and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles alongside fellow voice actor Liam O'Brien. Sam Riegel and Kirk Thornton also co-directed Resident Evil 6 along with them. As a producer, she has also done many projects like Angel Tales, FLCL, Hi no Tori, I'm Gonna Be An Angel!, Jungle Emperor Leo, Kurokami The Animation, Mia and the Migoo, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, and Robotomy that she has done alongside with co-producers for some of the projects with Carrie Keranen. Dan Green, Marc Diraison, and Mike Sinterniklaas. She is fluent in English and Mandarin Chinese, and also can get by Taiwanese. She has also studied Japanese and Spanish. Her last name Sheh is pronounced "Shay". Also, her last name stands for "stone" in Chinese. Also as Jennifer Sekiguchi, "Seki" also stands for "stone" in Chinese. In response to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, she organized a fundraiser called We Heart Japan with her friend Pinguino Kolb, managing by getting a huge number of voice actors to help out in the process, among many others like anime fans. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''– Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu, Yoshi, Ryō Kunieda, Kazuya Usaka, Looping Group voice (ep. 135), Suzumebachi (Spirit) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo''– Memma, Lemon Fizz, Ruby, Second Oldest Triple Bag, Super Denbo *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)– Megumi Shirokawa, Yokomon, Yukimi, Botamon *''Digimon: Digital Monsters– Megumi Shirokawa *''Durarara!!– Rio Kamichika, Ganguro Girl, Additional voices *''Fate/stay night– Illyasviel von Einzbern, Female TV Reporter (ep 1), Additional voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood''- Brosh's little sister (ep 49), Additional Voices *''Gurren Lagann (2007)''- Kinon Bachika *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003-2006)– Yuri Jin/Jinno, Bella DeMarco *''Kekkaishi- Kirara Kawakami, Kyoko, Shizue Yukimura, Princess, Additional voices *''Lucky ☆ Star''– Akira Kogami *''MÄR''– Bell, Alma, Aqua, Daydream Fairy *''Marvel Anime: Wolverine''- Agent Tsukino, Miyuki *''Marvel Anime: X-Men''- Hisako Ichiki/Armor *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya''– Mikuru Asahina *''Naruto''– Hinata Hyuga, Ibara (ep. 1), Woman (ep. 2), Naruto Uzumaki's Sexy Jutsu, Kin Tsuchi, Kendouin's Hinata Hyuga Clone (ep. 175, 176), Naruto Uzumaki's Ino Transformation (ep. 192), Boy #4 (ep. 199), Additional voices *''Naruto Shippūden''– Hinata Hyuga, Rin, Waitress (ep 91), Additional voices *''The Prince of Tennis''– Tomoka Osakada, Ann Tachibana, Nanako Meino, Yumiko Fuji *''Rave Master''– Melodia, Harmonia *''Stitch! (2008-2009)– Tarō *''Vampire Knight series– Sayori Wakaba, Additional voices *''Zatch Bell!– '''Penny', Shion Hibiki Webisodes *''Caprisun Disrepectoids Commercial''- Sue *''Fisher Price's Wheelies''- Sarah Lynn *''Scooby-Doo! Webisode''- Ariani *''Ugly Betty Webisodes''- Various voices Live-Action *''Modern Family''- Dancer Non-Anime *''Batman of Shanghai''- Catwoman, Fat Rickshaw Passenger *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot''- Share Bear, Secret Bear, Laugh a Lot Bear *''Monster High: Scaris City of Frights''- Jinafire Long *''Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated''- Mai Lee *''Ultimate Spider-Man''- Gwen Stacy *''WordGirl''- Additional voices Video Games *''Bayonetta (2009-2010)''- Cereza (Voice & Motion Capture) *''Bioshock 2 (2010)''- Mlle Blanche de Grace *''Bleach: Shattered Blade (2005-2008)''- Orihime Inoue *''Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2006-2008)''- Orihime Inoue *''Bleach: Dark Souls (2007-2009)''- Orihime Inoue *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2008-2010)''- Orihime Inoue *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)''- Orihime Inoue, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *''Blue Dragon (2006-2007)– Samila, Pachess Town Child *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)- Lilith *''Dance Central (2010-2011)''- Emilia *''Dance Central 2 (2011)''- Emilia *''Dance Central 3 (2012)''- Emilia *''Devil May Cry 4 (2008-2011)– Kyrie (voice segments only) *''Digimon World Data Squad (2006-2007)– Megumi Shirokawa *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006-2008)– Incidental Characters *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006-2010)– Hanako *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008-2012)– Asuka Cranekick *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)– Anchor woman, Girl with Carbunkle, Cocoon Inhabitants *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012)– Additional voices *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)– Tharja, Kjelle *''Infamous (2009)– Civilians *''Infamous 2 (2011)– Civilians *''Infamous: Festival of Blood (2011)– Civilians *''Naruto Series- Hinata Hyuga, Awakened Hinata, Ino Yamanaka, Pain (Female Chikushodo), Rin, Diary Voice, Taisa Amagiri *''Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012)''- Canna (Voice and Motion Capture) *''Resident Evil 5 (2009-2010)''- Rebecca Chambers, Majini (Mercernaries Reunion Game), English ADR Director *''Resident Evil 6 (2012-2013)''- Zombies, Enemies, Civilians, English ADR Director *''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles''– Hannah, Additional voices, English ADR director *''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007-2012)– '''Rebecca Chambers' *''Resident Evil: Revelations (2012-2013)– '''English ADR Director' *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011-2012)''- Rebecca Chambers, Majini *''Rumble Roses XX (2006)''- EDIT Voice 1 *''Shin Megami Tensei 3: Persona 3 (2006-2012)''- Metis *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)''- Scheherazade, Custom Female Voice #1 *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Serious *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)''- Custom Female Voice #1 *''Tekken 6 (2008-2009)''- Julia Chang (Movie Theater Ending), Additional Voices (Scenario Campaign) *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2011-2012)''- Julia Chang/'Jaycee' (Character Intro and Ending Voice) *''Viewtiful Joe (2003-2004)''- Amy, Maeve *''Zatch Bell! Mamado Fury (2005-2006)''- Penny Movies *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)''- Orihime Inoue *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007)''- Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu *''Bleach: Hell Verse (2010)''- Orihime Inoue *''Digimon Tamers: The Adventurers' Battle''– Minami Uehara *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2010)''- Illyasviel von Einzbern *''Naruto – Konoha Annual Sports Festival''– Hinata Hyuga *''Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (2007)– '''Hinata Hyuga' *''Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds (2008)– '''Hinata Hyuga' *''Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009)''- Hinata Hyuga, Rin, Additional voices *''Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012)''- Hinata Hyuga *''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005)– Sayaka *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010)- Mikuru Asahina *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Fire Kingdom (2007)''- Flora Category:Voice Actors Category:Soul Series Category:Tekken Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Final Fantasy Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona 3 Category:Castlevania